Human-Covenant War
The Human-Covenant War was a massive conflict that raged in the Milky Way galaxy between the Humans of Earth, later allied with the Sangheili, against the Covenant Empire. The war began with the Covenant attempting to exterminate Humanity, believing their existence to be blasphemous to their religion. However, after years of fierce fighting, with the help of the Sangheili, the Human forces managed to win the war. Overview In 2525, Humanity came into contact with the Covenant, when a UNSC ship came into contact with a Covenant command ship. The confusion and panic from both sides lead to a skirmish, and the Covenant ship retreated back to the Covenant capital of High Charity. Using this as an excuse, the Covenant leadership, lead by San Shyuum Hierarch Ord Casto declared Humanity to be an affront to their religion and called for their annihilation. In reality, his war was mostly motivated secretly by his own personal greed to obtain Forerunner artifacts. With the first major battle on Harvest in 2525, the war was in full swing, with the Human UNSC forces fighting the Covenant forces in numerous fierce battles and skirmishes all over many different worlds, including Human colony worlds, as well as Covenant held worlds, with very famous battles occurring on Harvest, Meridian, Chi Seti, Cirnicius, Jericho, Khilonis, Minoris, Reach and Earth. Some of the most major and hardened veterans of the war were Master Chief John Smith, Avery Johnson and Harris Evans. Eventually, Forerunner bio preservative installations known as Halo Rings were found, and fierce battles raged on several of these installations as well. As the much vicious fighting raged on, one of the Covenant species, the honorable Sangheili, started seriously questioning the genocidal mission, believing many humans to be respectable warriors, and the Sangheili even greatly assisted Human Insurrectionist forces against the UNSC. As such, Casto became greatly suspicious of their loyalty and declared them for destruction to, leading to a massive schism. With that, in 2545, the Sangheili left the Covenant and allied themselves with the Humans, just as the Covenant forces landed on Earth. In a ferocious battle for Earth that lasted seven years, the Humans and Sangheili fiercely defended Earth, then they met and crushed a large Covenant force at the great Halo installation known as the Ark, in which Casto is killed. Afterwards, the Humans and Sangheili assault the Covenant capital of High Charity, decimating the Covenant forces and capturing the city, forcing the Covenant to surrender and end the war in Human and Sangheili victory, though the Covenant continued to exist. Major Battles * First Harvest * Chi Seti * Biko * Cirnicius * First Jericho * Bliss * Hat Yai * Second Harvest * Rotis Vodin * First Khilonis * First Minoris * New Harmony * Charybdis * Arcadia * Second Jericho * Metisette * Kholo Pegasi * Second Khilonis * First Meridian * Lianelli * Second Minoris * Paris * First Eridanus * Callisto * Ariel * Fumirole * Capella * Far Isle * Veritas * Charlemagne * Majoris * Tribute * Verge * First Reach * Third Harvest * Installation 04 * Second Eridanus * Kamchatka * Ivanoff * Mare Eryth * Line Installation * New Jerusalem * Second Meridian * Installation 05 * Earth ** Voi ** Mombasa ** Havana ** Cleveland ** Ross Island ** Tsi Chi ** Sydney ** Karachi * Installation 00 * Second Reach * High Charity Trivia Category:Halo Category:Conflicts